


[Vid] Jessie's Girl

by sarken



Category: The X-Files
Genre: A Cappella, Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Rare Pairing, Streaming, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine</i>: Frohike and Mulder go way back, but when Mulder brings Scully around, Frohike becomes jealous of his old friend. Vid to the University of Illinois Xtension Chords' cover of "Jessie's Girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Jessie's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> To view the video, use the password _makehermine_.
> 
> [Download](http://manhattan-trash.net/fandom/fanvids/files/jessies_girl.avi.zip) [AVI 19MB]


End file.
